Log 43
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Shadowstar’s Logs Category:Jackknife’s Logs Category:Robustus’s Logs Category:Save Cybertron TP 4/19/2012 08:28 PM Camp Grounds. Ramjet stands just outside the Autobot's Camp and is currently watching as the Autobot's continue to move supplies. He slowly pulls out an ener-cigar and lights it, before speaking out loud. "One time offer, any Autobot who wishes to join the Empire will be pardoned for their past crimes!" Shadowstar had followed Ramjet here, and is now standing with her arms over her chest plates as she watches the Bots work. "Have any of these Autobots done anything worthy of being called a crime...?" she wonders aloud. "...other than siding against the Empire, of course." Ramjet looks at Shadowstar and smiles at her. "That is enough of a crime." He lets out a chuckle as he points towards Jackknife. "You there! Next to the bombs! How would you like to join the Empire, we'll give you all explosives you could ever want! And MORE!" Jackknife looks over at the yell from the seeker mech and shakes her head at him, "I am quite fine where I am, thank you for the offer though." Shadowstar snickers at Ramjet. "Did you really think that would work?" she asks with a smirk, her head tilted back just a bit in an arrogant posture. "Autobots are too weak to join the Empire. They focus on -helping- and -caring-." She says those two words with obvious disdain, then giggles. "They wouldn't last a day as a Decepticon." Ramjet laughs at Shadowstar. "No, but I was hoping at least one Autobot would have some courage! Realize this is the first step in acknowledging the Empire's superiority." He motions towards Jackknife. "I doubt that care about *helping* or *caring* there are just fearful of what may happen if they stood up for themselves. Maybe there would found out they don't need a Prime baby-sitting them." Jackknife ignores the jabs since she's a mature femme who has better things to do than defend her choices in life. She continues pushing the loader. :*CRAKKATABOOM* Something splits the air in two, the sharp snap of the sound barrier being broken startling many Autobot Gumbies- used to that sound being a precursor of a Decepticon attack. There was motion overhead, a black-against-black shadow that passed by the group before starting to circle back. Facing the Autobots and Decepticons now, a sickly orange pair of circles betrayed the presence of engines. Shadowstar frowns lightly as Jackknife won't even jab back. "Tch. Some of them aren't even worth teas-" Shadowstar's words are interrupted as that sharp sound breaks the mostly silent air. Being used to the sound (she is a Decepticon herself, after all), Shadowstar watches the figure flying overhead, and narrows her optics. She doesn't recognize that mech. "Ramjet, who is that?" she asks, her arms slowly lowering. With the thought of cultists fresh on her mind from their recent raid, she casually unslings her rifle from her back. Jackknife looks up at the sound as well, just like the rest of the Bots are, frowning a bit and looking concerned. Ramjet laughs and points at Jackknife. "Even now she fears her own voice..." Hearing the Sonic Boom and then Shadowstar's voice, he slowly turns towards the new coming. "Slag if I know..." He studies him. "I have never *heard* of anyone who looks like that..." He arms his own arm rifles. "Be careful...we can't break the truce." The Jet slows, starting to hover now as it chuckles sickly. The paint was a sickly black color - Ramjet may recognize it. The wings flicker a little, then go still "You can NEVER be careful enough sadly, Decepticon." it purrs." You poke into things too much for you to handle. You best be on your way, you could say. I am Daemonicron." Ramjet leans in towards Shadowstar. "I have seen that before...that paint." He whispers. "The cultists were covered in it...Be careful..." He adds softer. "Friend." Puffing out of his chest, he points towards Daemonicron. "I'm Ramjet! State your business!" Jackknife stands by, watching on intently. Shadowstar raises her rifle to a ready position as Daemonicron announces himself. "You underestimate us if you think there is something we cannot handle, Daemonicron." she says, smirking confidently. She then waits for the cultist's reply to Ramjet's question, though she comms quietly to Ramjet. "You do the same." She doesn't repeat 'friend', but she does smile lightly and turn her head just enough to look to Ramjet a moment before looking back to Daemonicron. "My business is my own, and not yours Decepticon. Nor is it the Autobots'." responds Daemonicron. Suddenly, weapons locks were achieved on all three "Who will be the first then? The Autobot whelp, or the two fools in purple? All three will die eventually; I suppose it does not matter." Ramjet gives Shadowstar a faint nod as a shiver goes through his systems. He continues to attempt to maintain his facade of strength. "Listen Cultist, the planet is dying...stand aside and let us save it. Then we can argue about which of the 13 was the most powerful or whatever else you religious kooks want to talk about..." Ramjet's speech is cut off by Daemonicron. "Oh, so you want to play hardball..." He scowls at the scary demon-mech. Jackknife casually pulls a very large rifle out of her subspace (yeah I'm pulling a G1 Cliffjumper), "You are all talk." she states as she aims the weapon. "Leave now or I shoot you through your spark." Shadowstar blinks as 'targeted' alarms alert her to the lock. She looks around a moment, then back at Daemonicron. She smirks lightly as she hears Jackknife. "I hope you have some friends, because you'd have trouble beating me alone, much less a comrade of mine and what appears to be an Autobot marksmech. I suggest you retreat back to your little burrow, let us safe the planet, then wait for us to come destroy you." She pauses, then hees. "Or...we could just destroy you now. That would work, too." "As Haughty as your commander, the fool." responds Daemonicron in his tinny voice. His engines glow more brightly, and if anything the air chills around him "Your energy weapons are but a pittance against me. But so be it; I will go in order of Arrogance, since that is your ultimate demise." And with that, he abruptly drops from the sky like a black brick - whirling about at the last minute to transform and fire upon Jackknife! Daemonicron attacks Jackknife with Ranged and HITS! Jackknife's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in decent shape. (82%) Your armor is in excellent condition. (90%) Jackknife takes the attack, armor chipping and internals taking a slight beating. She grimaces as she reaims her rifle, "Who said I was using energy." she remarks. After all she is the weapons specialist... what will this thing shoot.. let's find out! Ramjet blocks as the Cultist strikes far faster than he believed possible. "Hmmmm." He then lets out a cackle. "Let's see...Think you can withstand Energy Weapons?" With that he launches into the sky and reverts to his plane mood making a beeline to the cultist, his speed increasing. "Let's see how you like this!" He emits a cackle! Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Unarmed and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Jackknife attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. "Attacking the weakest first. That is an expected cowardly tactic from a cowardly cultist." She aims her rifle and grins. "I will enjoy bringing your head to Megatron." she says before she begins firing, purple lasers lancing through the air toward Daemonicron. She laughs as Ramjet...well...rams the black mech. "Good work, Rammy!" Shadowstar attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. "Like you wouldn’t have done the same." remarks Daemonicron. His form explodes in showers of sparks and flashes of light as he is struck by all three - Ramjet striking last (chronologically) due to him being Slower Than Light. He's taken a.... LOT of damage. And he's laughing "You really think THAT could stop me? " he twists, trying to get Ramjet off him now as the mech, in all his horned glory, whirls out with a large saber, and slashes towards the Decepticon flyboy viciously, aiming for his neck! Meanwhile, several others drop out of the sky, both of the NPCs smaller - a very seeker-esque form to both as they each target Shadowstar and Jackknife (+Roll/agi to dodge these two) Daemonicron attacks Ramjet with Melee and HITS! Ramjet's armor buckles but remains functional. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Shadowstar's roll succeeds! Jackknife picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Jackknife's roll fails! Ramjet gets slashed across his cockpit and emits a cry of pain as he is separated from the Demon! He quickly reverts to his robot mode and grabs as his neck where the saber struck him. He emits a soft gurgling sound as he lands. With one hand, he uses his arm rifle to seal his neck wound and with his other arm rifle he shoots at the Cultists. "You touch the cone and you DIE!" He manages to squeak out. Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. Jackknife gets attacked by the other two seekers that look like the first, but smaller. She frowns as she moves away from any explosives or other supplies. "Medic!" she calls out, hoping one is out here to tend to the injured after this is all over. Shadowstar is much too quick to be ambushed by some measly -cultists-. She leaps into the air as she sees them coming, and sends a barrage of missiles down at where they were landing. She is grins at them, then blinks as Daemonicron...seems pretty much unharmed by the attacks. "..." Well, she was kind of hoping... Regardless, she keeps firing at Daemonicron, her optics scanning Ramjet to see if he is in danger of deactivation. He seems okay for now, but she doesn't like the look of this. "Keep at it! He can't hold out forever!" she calls to the others as she starts 'skating' along the ground, using her engines to hover a few feet above it and make high speed evasives while still in robot form. More purple lasers punch toward Daemonicron. Shadowstar attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor buckles but remains functional. The blast slams into Daemonicron again and he floats backwards a little bit. His armor continued to smoke heavily as he whirled about again, trying to press the attack on Ramjet. He winced once more as Shadowstars' lasers sear over his blackened skin again and again, the mech chuckling "THAT is just an open invitation you know. you will NOT win!" he calls to all three, the blade jabbing out once more at Ramjet, this time aiming of course, for that cone. The two other cultists dodge the missiles - one succeeds, the other is blown to pieces not far from Jackknife. The second one lifts into the air, and bolts after Shadowstar quickly, firing at her once more with a wail. Jackknife, for a few moments, is left alone Daemonicron attacks Ramjet with Melee and MISSES! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Shadowstar's roll succeeds! Jackknife dodges the crashing seeker as she takes aim at the main issue, the big seeker. "We'll see about that." she mutters, she takes her shot! Jackknife attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and MISSES! Ramjet leaps towards the side in order to avoid the sword. The Sword passes just over his body. "Hmmmm...." He manages to finally seal his first wound as he points at Daemonicron. "Seems like we are winning..." He cackles as he fires off another blast towards the Demon. "NOW DIE!" Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and MISSES! Shadowstar continues to fire at Daemonicron, seeming almost oblivious to the other cultist closing in on her. But, apparently, she is not. With a quick flourish and an acrobatic leap, she avoids the incoming attack. While still in the air, her wings flare, and a salvo of missiles is fired toward Daemonicron. "Oh, we will. And then, you will be fed to the scavengers!" she responds to the black mech as she fires those missiles before returning to her skating. Shadowstar attacks Daemonicron with Ranged and HITS! Daemonicron's armor failed to protect it against Shadowstar's attack. Daemonicron ducks the blast from Jackknife... then simply sidesteps Ramjet "... I don’t see myself doing that, sorry." he admits with a smirk. A black rifle appears out of subspace with a WHOORP sound, and aims at Jackknife, firing a single blast at her... just as her missiles blow up at his feet, surrounding him in a cloud of dust. Daemonicron attacks Shadowstar with Ranged and MISSES! Daemonicron attacks Jackknife with Ranged and HITS! Jackknife's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are sparks on occasion. (64%) Your armor is in decent shape. (81%) Jackknife takes the second shot, more armor coming off and her internals beginning to spark from damage. This seeker mech is a tough customer all right. She retreats rather than gamble with her life. Ramjet tilts his head as the Autobot flees. "Figures..." He then looks at Shadowstar. "Look's like it is just us left...Ready to get your prize for Lord Megatron?" He cackles. "Just remember us little people on your climb to the top!" He then charges at Daemonicron and launches a fist at him. "Let's put the toys up and duke it out!" Ramjet attacks Daemonicron with Unarmed and MISSES! Ramjet enters the dust cloud, swings his fists and crashes through to the other side. "What the slag...." Shadowstar watches as the Autobot retreats, and sighs. "Well, I thought she might have some sliver of worth, but..." She shrugs, then blinks at Ramjet. "...duke it out...seriously...?" she says softly, mostly to herself. With dust in the way, it is harder to target, but...she figures a few more missiles will solve that problem. With a leap into the air, Shadowstar launches another pair of missiles toward the center of the dust cloud. The missiles cruise right through the dust cloud, slamming into the Autobots' gravsled behind it. KABOOM! As the dust is blown away, Daemonicron is gone. Jackknife found the medic and points out the injured Cons, "Get them first." she insists. Ramjet looks at the Medic and waves his hand. "I am fine." He looks at Shadowstar. "How the slag did you get through that without a scratch?" He pulls himself up and shadow boxes. "Nobody wants to go fisticuffs." He chuckles. "But where did he go?" Shadowstar blinks. Well, that didn't go according to plan...”Curses...we needed those explosives..." she says under her breath. She comes to a halt near Ramjet and looks around. She smirks as she hears his question. "How do you think?" she says smugly. "Still...where -did- he go? Did I blow him up? Because...that's a perfectly valid assumption." She grins. Then sighs, looking toward the crater and the remains of the gravsled and explosives. "...I wonder if he planned that somehow?" Jackknife frowns deeply as she sees the hoversled of explosives is gone. "All that hard work." she sighs. Ramjet kicks around the dust as he laughs. "Yeah, yeah...You're awesome and future Queen..." He continues to look in the dust. "You need to teach me some of those moves..." He laughs. "I don't see any parts of him...I have a feeling that thing is still out haunting this planet. Shadowstar helps to search the dust, which is starting to clear. She grins at Ramjet's praise. "I am awesome. I'm so glad you noticed." she teases. Then sighs. "I guess you are right, though. There is no evidence he was destroyed." She rests her hands on her hips and huffs. "I didn't get to bring his head to Megatron after all." Her expression darkens after that. "...did you notice...during the battle...?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at Ramjet. Ramjet looks at Shadowstar, his face turning serious. "I did..." He clenches his fists. "It is impossible...must be a trick." He looks slightly nervous and concern. "Or...the Chaos Bringer..." Shadowstar blinks, looking toward Ramjet. "...Chaos Bringer...?" she asks, apparently unaware of this concept. Ramjet shakes his head as he looks at Shadowstar. "A myth I heard in another life, a monster from the pits that could not be killed..." Shadowstar raises an eyebrow at this, and folds her arms over her chest. "Tell me about this other life, and the monster." Ramjet shrugs slightly. "Not much to tell really, just making a living doing what I do best." He clenches his fist. "Breaking things...But I heard stories of Mechs and Femmes who went deep into Cybertron and never came back..." He shrugs. "Knew a few of them. But I always assumed they ran out of Energon..." Shadowstar considers as she listens, but really there is no useful information here. "Still...if there is any shreds of truth to the myth...did you ever hear of anyone actually seeing the monster?" Ramjet shakes his head. "No one lived to tell the tale." He shrugs. "Why I figured it was all made up. So people could feel better about running out of Energon." Robustus hovers into the area after having been called in to assist with injured from the attack. He transforms and looks around intently. He grunts softly as he spots the Con with the neck wound and heads his way. Ramjet scratches at the crude self inflicted wielding he put on his own neck. "Think this will leave a mark?" Shadowstar vents and headshakes. "A terrible way to go. I suppose being killed by some monster is a bit better." She blinks as Robustus appeared, then gestures toward Ramjet. "He's the only of us who was damaged." She headshakes. "How could you let yourself get hit by that guy?" Robustus has his scanner out as he checks for how bad the damage truly is before he does anything. "Yes it will leave a mark." he remarks. Ramjet glowers at Shadowstar. "I still haven't figured out how to not be open to a counter attack when I ram things..." He realizes later she is teasing. "I guess, I am just not fast enough..." He gives her a vicious grin. "Did I tell you, I got to stand..." HE holds his arms shoulder width apart. "This close to Megatron..." He chuckles turning to the Medic. "You can buff it out right? I need to keep my looks, it is all I got." Robustus looks the scanner over then lifts his gaze to Ramjet, "I'll have to repair the internal damage first, then I'll see about the buffing." he puts his scanner away and hms, rubbing at his goatee thoughtfully as he looks the mech over... like he's looking for something. "Ah yes, I remember now." he steps forward and reaches his hand into the mech's left vent and depresses a hidden button. "There, that should keep the pain down while I work." Shadowstar 's eyes widen as Ramjet talks about Megatron. "What?! How? When?! WHERE WAS I?!?!" She vents in annoyance. "At this rate, I'll be lucky to meet Megatron before the universe implodes in on itself..." Ramjet chuckles at Shadowstar. "When Lord Megatron signed the treaty." He chuckles. "He was magnificent...plus I think his cannon was polished for the cameras." He looks at the Medic as he optics flicker. he stumbles. "Woah...that felt good...can't feel no pain." Robustus taps on his forearm and it opens up to expose some repair tools, he retracts a few of them then closes the arm back up. "Please stand still." he intones, placing one of the tools into the armor and slipping it along the seam. "That's the point." he notes to the mech, then slips the armor piece off. He peers inside and hmms, "This shouldn't take long." Ramjet rests a hand on Robustus Shoulder as he sways. "Didn't know they went off all the way..." His optics flicker as he continues the repairs. "That tickles...like a million cyber-ants marching through my systems." He looks at Shadowstar. "You know they can turn off the pain receptors?" Shadowstar whines and pouts, ignoring Ramjet's question to her. "I missed the treaty signing! I can't believe it!" she rants. Robustus mms hmms, "They can be shut off completely or partially. Depends on the pain tolerance of the individual as well as the discretion of the medic." he replies, his dexterous fingers manipulate the tools in his hands with practice ease as he works to fix damaged energon lines as well as wiring that got nicked. Ramjet looks at the Medic. "What's your name Doc? They should always be turned off..." He continues to rock slightly as he looks at Shadowstar. "A few cycles ago...Was pretty neat." Shadowstar vents slowly, placing a hand to her face in an exasperated expression. "And where was I? Off patrolling!" she continues, then vents again. "If they are all the way off, you can't feel where your damage is, Ramjet. So, it is probably useful to have them on, but reduced, in some situations." Ramjet continues to sway as he smiles. "Yeah, ok...whatever..." He looks at her. "Yeah I think you were patrolling. Just dumb luck that happened to be my sector for patrol..." Robustus replies, "My name is Robustus." With the lines and wiring tended to he can now slips the armor back into place. Lucky for Ramjet he's got tough armor in the area he got hit in. "It is not useful to have them on when I'm working on repairs, miss." Shadowstar shrugs a bit. "If that's true, then why don't repair droids and medics turn off the pain receptors when doing any repairs?" she asks. Robustus intones, "As I stated before it is at a medic's discretion. Repair droids only do what they are programmed to do. If yours are not adjusting pain receptors then I suggest inquiring about a software patch." he is already working upon the gap in the mech's armor, smoothing it out with a tool then roughing it up slightly. A hand changes over into a small welder, "Do not look at the flame please." is requested as his optics fog over to 'welder setting'. With a bit of saunter in hand, he begins to fill in the gap. Shadowstar holds a hand in front of her to shield her from potential optic damage as Robustus speaks. "But, it doesn't make sense. If the pain receptors are more useful completely turned off, then why would they not be programmed to switch them off?" She's probably just trying to annoy the rather serious medic now. Ramjet listens to the conversation and nods. "Yeah, the drones suck!" He continues to sway. "You have to try this...I swear, I can see everything. It makes sense. We couldn't beat that Cultist, cause he wasn't like here..." He looks around. "Wasn't there some Autobots?" Shadowstar blinks. "...are you sure you didn't turn off his brain...?" Robustus explains carefully, "IT is possible that your model of drones are older and thusly didn't get programmed with that software patch. That or your medics are sadists." Ramjet looks between to two as they argue. "What are y'all talking about?" Ramjet suddenly goes ridged as he can't seem to move. His optics move back and forth. "This is...uh...different..." Robustus finishes his work and turns the mechs' receptors back on. "All done. You'll need to repaint the area where it was damaged, otherwise there will be no scarring." Shadowstar pokes at Ramjet as he goes ridged. "What happened? Did you suddenly start thinking about Slipstream?" she teases. Then vents. "I am definitely going to check on those drones' software upgrades." Ramjet optics flicker as he slowly regains feeling. His hand reaches for his head as he touches his cone head. "Ughhh...that was unpleasant..." He looks at Shadowstar and shakes his fist. "Maybe...a gentlemech, never tells." He nods to her. "Yeah, our drones need improvements!" Robustus puts his tools away and inclines his head, "If there are no other injuries I'll be getting back to my clinic." Shadowstar hees. "Well, there were other injuries, but the Auto-brat ran away before she got much more than a little scratch." Ramjet chuckles and nods. "They are such cowards." He looks around. "Never want to do any of the fun stuff." He looks at the Doctor and shrugs. "I'm good. I know Shadowstar didn't take any damage. Do you read another life sign here?" Robustus hmms softly to the femme's words then shakes his head to Ramjet, "Seems it's just us and the Bots that were uninjured at the moment." Ramjet frowns. "Maybe we should try and get a medical scan on our friend...I still don't want to rule out that it could be a trick...." Shadowstar nods. "It would be a good idea, but combat medics are hard to come by, it seems. Maybe Bit could get some useful data with her sensors if we could get her close enough without getting shot down." Robustus inclines his head, "Combat medics are few and far between." he agrees, "Now I must be off. Good cycle." Ramjet nods to Shadowstar. "Yeah, we can provide cover...get Slipstream here and nothing will get through to harm Bit or a Medic." Robustus transforms and hovers off.